Timeline
Link titleThe completed timeline for the event of the galaxy Pre Roman Hsitory (10,000BC-2019AD) 476 The Western Roman Empire is destoryed, the last powerful traditional Roman families leave the city, first heading to the east but after some time migrating to what would becoem Siberia 1453 The Eastern Roman Empire falls with Mehemmed the Second breaching the walls of the famous city of Constanopile, iside from a few families who manages to reach to legendary rumoured city of Nova Roma, the majority of the city parishes in the sack ending Roman influence over the world 1914 A major war breaks out amongst European powers, a war that saw levels of destruction never before seen in the world, after 4 years and many deaths, the war comes to a close. The German Empire is to blame and is dismantled, leaving many German citizens bitter towards the west 1917: October Revolution, the communists seize power in Russia. The USSR is formed. 1924 Adolf Hitler, leader of the NSDAP, is killed by a time travelling Albert Einstein. 1925 ' '''Joseph Stalin becomes the leader of the Soviet Union. '''1946 ' Albert Einstein uses a time machine located in Trinity, New Mexico to travel back to 1924 in order to kill Hitler and prevent the rise of Nazi German 1951 Under leadership from Joesph Stalin, the Superpower of the Soviet Union begins a lightning campaign across Europe, attempting to spread communism to all corners of the continent, after a unified response from Allied Nations, and eventually later on in the war support from the United States of America, The Soviet Union was pushed back to Moscow, and after a final daring assault all of the leaders of the Union were either captured or mysteriously disappeared, most notably a elusive right hand man to Stalin. 1955 The Second Great World War comes to a close with the Allied Powers victories, a puppet leader in the young Alexander Romonav is put in power of the Soviet Union 1971 After many years of relative peace, the Soviet Union, who were thought to be more peaceful under the new leadership of Preimer Romanov launch a surprise attack against the United States of America. Completely taken by surprise the United States falls within weeks, fortunately a handful of the American Leaders were able to escape the initial assault and continued the war in hiding, after a long campaign weakening the Soviets, the Allied Force's, with the use of Dr Eisenstein's Chronosphere, they teleported behind the Soviet Defenses and launched a sneak attack on Moscow, capturing the Soviet Leadership and putting an end to the war. 1972 The peace treaty for the year from the year before was harsh on the Soviet Union, they were forced to release many nations that were once under their control, a complete nuclear disarmament, and a reduction of their standing army, in addition Allied forces were station in Russia to monitor the situation to prevent another uprising. 1973 After all of the Allied agents and forces set up in Russia disappeared and communications were severed, an emergency meeting was called by Amercian President Michael Duggen, at the meetign former Soviet Adviser to Stalin first, and then Romanov and leader of the disbanded Soviet Psi-Corps Division, Yuri revealed himself to the world, after spending years in hiding perfecting his psychic technology, he has returned to take over the world, if not for the heroic deeds of the same Allied Commander who won the last war, Yuri would have succeeded. Yuri was captured and locked away in a specialized holding cell where he could never mind control anyone ever again. With the war coming to a close, a council of American and Allied leaders was called to discuss the reality that they were about to face, Eisenstein explained Time Travel and informed the leaders that eventually the two time lines would merge and one series of events would take a precedent over the other, also explaining how this happened before when he prevented the rise of Nazi Germany, the leaders and Eisenstein all agreed when the timelines would merge, they would erase all records of time travel and plans for the time machine to prevent someone in the future using it to change the past. After the merge, the Allies were as strong as ever, after preventing the deaths of important Allied officers and official's and the rise of Yuri, and the almost complete economic collapse of the Soviet Union, the world entered an age of peace and prosperity 2019 Once again the world is on the brink of war, the Soviet Union has fixed it's economic issues thanks to support from China, The Allied Nations are infighting among themselves and many third world countries who formed a unified military to combat the many wrong doings brought on them by the Soviets and the West. After a meeting between the World Powers boils over, a war breaks out, however this time, a unseen power is actively working behind the scenes, and after only a handful of months of fighting, the Roman Empire reveals itself to the world. After working in hiding from many years, finally all the pieces are in place and the Empire revealed itself taking control of the worlds armed forces and proclaiming itself the leader of the new world. = 2019 -2525 Roman Empire Period = 2019 A popular noble among the Romans, skilled both in matters of state and war, is voted to be emperor, Marcus Augustus founded the Augustus dyanisty and set out making many changes to the government, ushering in a golden age not yet seen by the people of Earth. Emperor Marcus Augustus declared that his life's work would to be to shed Humanity of it's Earthly shackles and began to make moves to turn humanity into a space fairing species, unknown to him, yet still somewhat expected by Emperor Marcus, is that many other species are doing the same 2025 Humanity lands it first mission on Mars, although the colony failed a short 2 years later it, sending humans to a different planet was hailed as the greatest breakthrough since the invention of nuclear weapons 2029 The Roman Empire celabrates ten years of peace, Emperor Marcus Augustus is proud to announce that in the next 20 years humanity will have achieved complete and total intersllar travel. 2486 November 20 - Mira Augustus is Born 2503 February 18th - Humanity makes contact with the Covenant, after a short series of talks with a Covenant Officals, they retreat from Human space, only to return with an attack force and completely destory the small garrison defending the Human planet of Harvest February 27th - As per the emergency doctrine, Emperor Alexander creates the United Nations Space Command as a separate military branch that will be responsible for the governance of the Roman Military during the war. August 2nd - The Covenant breaks into the core worlds of the Roman Empire, The Roman world of Harmony is the first to feel the wrath of the Covenant's fleets, however, the Spartan II's are deployed to the world and through a lightning fast series of covert operations halted the Covenant assault and Harmony, dealing the Covenant their first defeat of the war. December 13th - The Covenant has fallen back to Harvest where they have built a temporary spaceport (Used for the processing of religious artifacts taken from the various temples on the planet) Humanity with their combined fleets manage to defeat the Fleet of Secret Wrath. Rome thinking that the worst had past began to celebrate, thinking that The Covenant would sue for peace, however, the Covenant had underestimated Rome, and only sent a small fleet (The Covenant was also dealing with an uprising on their end that forced them to focus attention elsewhere) After such a horrific defeat, legendary commander and general Vir'Latum is granted Three Covenant fleets to destroy Humanity, and was given special permission to 'Glass' Human worlds December 22nd - All three Covenant Fleets appear from slip space, Humanity begins a massive retreat, completely unprepared for the next wave of assualts. December 25th - On Christmas Day, Emperor Alexander declared that due to the overwhelming technological and numerical advantage the Covenant possess, a war of attrition must be waged, with the upmost care being taken to ensure that the Covenant's advance across Roman Space is as slow as possible. All the while Shipyards like Reach and main industrial complexes attempt to build new ships and fleets to combat the Covenant. 2525 March 3rd - The war against the Covenant has turned against humanity Things to add to the hisotry Battle for Reach Battle for Earth Final Push of Humanity Death of the EMpire Civil War = Galactic Defence Initiative (2527 - ) = 2527 The Galactic Defence Initiative is founded by a series of Generals and Politicians in the Roman Empire, they are attempting to remove Empress Mira Augustus, believing she is leading Humanity down a path of destruction, after a short but bloody Civil War, Mira Augustus is presumed dead by the Majority of GDI's upper staff (Only President Sheppard and Commander York know the difference) With Kane and main of the traitors believed to be dead along with Mira, GDI shifts it focus from that of waging war and conquest, to attempting to study and deal with the new threat of Tiberium 2533 After five years of peace, the BrotherHood of Nod reveals itself to the Galaxy by launching a surprise attack against the Galaxy, Nod caught GDI completely unprepared, and after five years of little military spending, compared to what the UNSC and Roman Empire were spending) GDI is no longer the powerhouse of the Galaxy, leaving the safety of the free galaxy up to a few brave commanders